Road To Redemption
by HAHARIDDEK
Summary: Prequel to When Paths Cross ( ching chang chong ( ask Change Heart not me)) Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

**? P.O.V**

 **It was just a normal day and it wasn't a fun one. I don't have any friends, girlfriend. I'm the kind of person to sit in the back and play with my thumbs. I was walking home and ran into a gang known as the Raiders.**

" **Hey kid leave if you know what's good for you." I just stood there.**

" **Kid did you not hear me, Get out of our way." Still nothing.**

" **You are pushing me.*sigh* your funeral kid."**

 **He pulled out a knife and stabbed me. I stood still not making a sound.**

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"**

 **A dark aura surrounded me as my eyes turned from a nice blue to pure white. The wound healed and I was faster than any human being. You're most likely thinking what am I. I am known as a Voodoo. No not a Voodoo doll, It's an ancient being that controls elements such as Fire, Water, you get the idea.**

" **You have disturbed an ancient being you never want to fuck with."**

 **As I was saying this the poor souls look was absolutely terrified. His skin turned white and was shaking in fear.**

" **Now beat it, I will let this go but if this happens again I'm going for you."**

 **I continued my way back home to see a note on my door.**

" **I hope your ok man. I haven't seen you in centuries and I am sure you remember your old pal.**

 **~Vector"**

" **No my friend i have not forgotten you." I walk into my house to see a Purple Colored haired girl on my sofa.**

" **Sonic Jump!"**

" **Neptune! I told you not to sneak into my house when I'm not home."**

" **But Histy gave another speech on how to properly be a CPU. And I didn't want to listen to that, again."**

" **You know what Neptune I think I would be a better CPU than you."**

 **She looked at me in shock then laughed.**

" **You think you can compete. I mean your human right?"**

 **I'll tell her I'm a Voodoo later but as of now I am human.**

" **Why of course but if I was a CPU I would be turned into a god."**

" **Neptune he is right he would make a better CPU."**

 **Wait when did Histoire get here.**

" **Histy you are supposed to be on my side not his."**

" **Neptune I have known him long enough to see what he is capable of doing and he does surpass you by massive amounts."**

 **Histoire isn't playing around.**

" **Neptune, Campton follow me to the basilicom."**

* * *

 **We get into a room that has tubes and two bed on either side.**

" **Neptune lay down on this bed while I talk to Campton."**

 **We leave the room and Histoire starts talking.**

" **If you go through with this you won't be a Voodoo any more."**

" **Yes I am fully aware of this."**

 **We walked back into the room and I went into the bed on the other side of the room.**

" **Activating sharicite transfer now."**

" **Wait Histy wait!"**

 **The room flashed in bright lights as yells were heard from me and Neptune. After a few minutes of screams Neptune fell silent and I felt extremely weird.**

" **Campton are you alright."**

" **Yes Histoire I am ok just feel weird."**

" **It seems Neptune has no memory of anything before the transfer."**

" **So that means she doesn't know us."**

" **It would seem so."**

* * *

 **After a while Neptune woke up and was confused on what was going on.**

" **Umm hello sir. Where am I at?"**

" **You are at my house. You were hurt really badly out in the forest."**

" **Oh well how foolish of me to have that happen I'm sorry for wasting your time."**

" **No no it's fine you can stay with me for a while."**

" **You don't have to do this I feel like I'm weighing you down. I'm not useful."**

 **I stand there in shock. This isn't Neptune, she is more cheerful than this but now she is down.**

" **Hey it's ok you can stay for as long as you need. And by the way what's your name?"**

" **Oh how rude of me, My name is Amano Nanako."**

 **This surprised me to hear this name. Histoire said that she had no memory of anything.**

" **Umm sir what's your name."**

" **Oh I'm sorry my name is Campton."**

 **After introduction we set out to walk around the city to have Amano get comfortable with it.**

" **So Amano what do you know about the city?"**

 **She stopped to think about that. She had her hand on her chin and looked upward almost like something was falling from the sky.**

" **I know it's a city obviously but I don't know much about anything honestly."**

 **I sigh and look out into the city. "Seems we will take the day to have you know everything about the city."**

* * *

 **After our tour we headed back into the Basilicom ready to call it a night.**

 **Neptu- Amano was wondering around the room with an uncomfortable look to her face.**

" **Amano are you feeling alright?"**

" **It's a little awkward for me. I mean you're a guy and I'm a girl so it's weird sleeping with you."**

" **What when did I say you could sleep with me?"**

" **When I woke up."**

 **A slight blush was painted across her face. I stand there face palmed and told her that she could stay for as long as she wanted.**

" **You did really. I feel stupid now, I'll sleep on the couch so good night."**

 **As Amano calls it a night I head into Neptune's old room and claim it for myself. I feel a chill run down my spine and swipe my hand left to right to answer a call.**

" **Hello there Campton I hope you remember your darling."**

 **I shake my head and give her a pissed look.**

" **Beatrice I told you, we are just friends stop trying to get back with me. If I wanted to go out with you again don't you think I would have."**

" **But darling your mine and mine only."**

 **I force end the call and groan loudly. "God she is so annoying, bitch won't leave me alone."**

 **I call it a night and head to sleep.**

* * *

 **In the morning it started off as a normal day until I was called by Histoire.**

" **Campton I need you to take out an Ultimate Chimera in virtua forest."**

" **Ultimate Chimera? What is that?"**

" **It's a powerful boss that hurts. There aren't many of them but they still are out there."**

 **I left the basilicom to take out the Ultimate Chimera. I enter the forest and see a horde of Dogoo running away from something.**

 **A large beast came from the area of the Dogoo's. It was a pink beast with massive teeth and a large jaw line. It had pink horns with purple wings and a devil's tail. A little yellow bird flew on top of the head of the beast.**

" **I'm guessing this is my target."**

 **I take a stance as the Ultimate Chimera gives out a battle cry of it's own.**

" **Damn you don't look friendly at all." I step forward and take out my sword. As I was pulling it out it started to glow a dark shade of purple and the sword felt more powerful then ever.**

" **Gah what's going on. I can't control it. AAAAHHH." A bright white light surrounded me and I felt better then ever then the last hundred years. I grew a few inches taller, my hair went down to my neck and my voice was somewhat deeper than before. "Man I feel like I can take on anything. Alright you pink fuck i'll end your life here."**

 **It did not seem to like that and it's yellow eyes turned a dark shade of red. The Ultimate Chimera was looking for blood. It started to jump/fly towards me and it looked terrifying. I didn't move in time do to being in shock and it tore my clothes and left me on the ground bleeding badly.**

" **Do you really think that is going to be the end of me. I am a fucking god none shall defy me." I was getting back on my feet when it lunged at me again and had me in a death grip.**

" **You can't kill me I always live." It's grip loosened and I charged a blast that launched the beast away. "That's not coming down for a while."**

 **I was limping my way back home hoping that Histoire is satisfied with the creature being eliminated.**

" **Histoire I finished the beast."**

" **Thank you for your hard work Campton now go rest up."**

 **I walked up to my room and fell asleep on the bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Campton's P.O.V**

I woke the next morning to smell the sweet smell of bacon. I get up out of bed to see a certain someone cooking at the stove. Amano was at the stove with an apron making bacon and eggs.

"Amano I did not know you cooked. The food smells delicious."

"Why thank you Camera I did not know I could cook either."

I couldn't help but keep staring at her *slap* no Campton get these thoughts out of your head this isn't like you. Amano caught me fighting with myself and started playing with her apron.

"Camera is everything alright over there? You're looking a little red."

I look at her and see she is as red as can be. She is trying her best to tease me let's see if I can turn this to my side.

"Amano I am fine you on the other hand you look red as a tomato are you sure you're not hiding anything." this does it as she is shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not hiding anything if anything, You're hiding something and It's nothing good."

Right I'm hiding something. "Get dressed and meet me outside the house." She goes over to a room. Once I'm outside I lean against the house and wait for Amano to exit the house. I hear the door and see Amano dressed in a grey and white striped skirt with matching knee high socks. Her top consists of a white vest with a gray long sleeve shirt underneath. Her once lilac hair is now a chocolate brown and she honestly looks quite cute.

"Ready to head out." She nods and I take her hand and lead her to the guild. While walking Amano squeezes my hand and I look over at her. She is motioning me towards an arcade and change our course of direction, Once inside the place looks peaceful. Not to many people inside and some decent games where here. Amano walks over to a machine that reads Super Alley Fighter and she sits down.

"I can totally beat you at this."

My eyes widen at the sudden change of tone "Oh really now and what makes you think that."

"Something inside me knows I can win at this."

"Alright challenge accepted but winner gets something from the loser."

"What would that be then."

I smirk "Whatever the winner wants."

Amano's face turns red and she nods her head. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Amano is mashing buttons and is doing surprisingly well. I am skilled in this game with Mighty.B and I'm struggling to do my hyper combo. Amano was playing Reyou and the damned projectile spam is beyond real.

"Noooooo….." was heard from the game as my character was defeated. Next round I change my strategy up to deal with the projectiles once Amano's character was at low enough health I did my hyper combo flawlessly.

"Nightmare booster." Mighty.B did two frontal spinning kicks into another move called psycho crusher into the air he angles himself towards the ground with Amano's character in his clutches. "This place shall become your GRAVE !"

"K.O" That's all that was heard from the game as I won this round. "This is the last trial. FIGHT !"

The match in the end gets close and Amano did the last thing I thought she would do. All I hear from the screen is "HYPER COMBO FINISH ! Reyou WINS !"

I look at the screen in disbelief as I've lost. I look at Amano with a sly smile on her face. "I guess what I want is mine correct." Ohh her cocky attitude will get the best of her eventually even if I have to take action. "Yes that was the deal and I am a man of my word so what is you you would like."

A grin on her face appeared as she was bouncing up and down. "You'll find out when we get home. It's supposed to be a surprise."

I feel a lump in my throat when Amano says this. I have a feeling this isn't what I think it is. On our way home Amano was holding her hand under her chin like she is thinking of something.

"Hey Amano what is it that you're thinking about ?" I regret myself from asking as the answer I hear is not something good.

"Just thinking on how to execute my master plan. Why do you ask ?"

Now I'm really in trouble if I answer honestly. "No reason what so ever. Just wondering." Yay…. I screwed up and now she's mostly suspicious on my actions. She reaches out for my hand and I flinch as she does this.

"Aww what's wrong, embarrassed to hold a girl's hand or something." That look on her face is one of a cocky person with a winning hand in a poker match. I need to think of a way to turn this around but the thing is how ?

I could try…. No no that's not going to work. Embarrassing her seems like a good idea but how far can that get me. Looks like I'm stuck like this for a while. With no plan Amano and I walk back to the house and Amano motions me to the couch and I sit down next to her.

"So Amano thought of what it is I'm going to do." This girl is insane as her eyes look like a reptile's stalking it's prey or am I just exhausted ? She pushes me flat on the couch and she gets on top of me. She strokes my neck and giggles.

"I want you to…" I am sweating bullets not knowing what's going on in this woman's mind. "Make me dinner. I don't care what it is."

I both physically and mentally face palmed. This is going to be a rough life.

 **A/N: I'm finally back after what would be centuries. I'm so sorry everyone ( who where** **waiting** **for this ) I was** **caught up in school and others stories and Waif- I mean personal** **business. I'll do my damned best to keep writing as long as I get support from you guys. See Y'all later**


End file.
